filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Stéphane Audran
Stéphane Audran, de son vrai nom Colette Suzanne Jeannine Dacheville, est une actrice française, née le 2 novembre 1932 à Versailles. Biographie Après ses études secondaires, elle suivit les cours d'art dramatique de Charles Dullin, Tania Balachova, Michel Vitold et René Simon. Elle a été mariée avec l'acteur Jean-Louis Trintignant puis, en secondes noces, de 1964 à 1970, avec le réalisateur Claude Chabrol, dont elle a eu un fils, Thomas Chabrol. Filmographie * 1957 : Le Jeu de la nuit, de Daniel Costelle * 1958 : La Bonne tisane, d'Hervé Bromberger * 1958 : Les Amants de Montparnasse (Montparnasse 19), de Jacques Becker (non créditée) * 1959 : Le Signe du lion, d'Éric Rohmer * 1959 : Les Cousins, de Claude Chabrol * 1960 : Présentation ou Charlotte et son steak, d'Éric Rohmer (court-métrage) (voix) * 1960 : Les Bonnes femmes, de Claude Chabrol * 1961 : Saint Tropez Blues, de Marcel Moussy * 1961 : Les Godelureaux, de Claude Chabrol * 1962 : L'Œil du Malin, de Claude Chabrol * 1963 : Landru, de Claude Chabrol * 1964 : Les Durs à cuire ou Comment supprimer son prochain sans perdre l'appétit, de Jacques Pinoteau * 1964 : Le Tigre aime la chair fraîche, de Claude Chabrol * 1965 : Paris vu par..., de Claude Chabrol (segment La Muette) * 1965 : Marie-Chantal contre le docteur Kha, de Claude Chabrol * 1966 : La Ligne de démarcation, de Claude Chabrol * 1967 : Le Scandale, de Claude Chabrol * 1968 : Les Biches, de Claude Chabrol ; Ours d'argent au Festival de Berlin 1968 * 1969 : La Femme infidèle, de Claude Chabrol * 1970 : Le Boucher, de Claude Chabrol * 1970 : La Peau de Torpedo, de Jean Delannoy * 1970 : La Rupture, de Claude Chabrol * 1970 : Dame dans l'auto avec des lunettes et un fusil (The Lady in the Car with Glasses and a Gun), d'Anatole Litvak * 1971 : Juste avant la nuit, de Claude Chabrol * 1971 : Sans mobile apparent, de Philippe Labro * 1971 : Aussi loin que l'amour, de Frédéric Rossif * 1972 : The Other Side of the Wind, d'Orson Welles * 1972 : Un meurtre est un meurtre, d'Étienne Périer * 1972 : Le Charme discret de la bourgeoisie, de Luis Buñuel * 1973 : Un pigeon mort dans Beethoven Street (Tatort - Tote Taube in der Beethovenstraße), de Samuel Fuller (TV) * 1973 : Les Noces rouges, de Claude Chabrol * 1974 : Comment réussir... quand on est con et pleurnichard, de Michel Audiard * 1974 : Le Cri du cœur, de Claude Lallemand * 1974 : Dix petits nègres (And Then There Were None), de Peter Collinson * 1974 : Vincent, François, Paul... et les autres, de Claude Sautet * 1975 : Hay que matar a B., de José Luis Borau * 1975 : The Black Bird, de David Giler * 1976 : Chi dice donna, dice donna, de Tonino Cervi (segment Donne d'affari) * 1976 : Folies bourgeoises, de Claude Chabrol * 1977 : Des Teufels Advokat, de Guy Green * 1977 : Mort d'un pourri, de Georges Lautner * 1978 : Les Liens de sang, de Claude Chabrol * 1978 : Banco à Las Vegas (Silver Bears), d'Ivan Passer * 1978 : Violette Nozière, de Claude Chabrol * 1979 : Eagle's Wing, d'Anthony Harvey * 1979 : Le Gagnant, de Christian Gion * 1979 : Orient-Express, de Daniele D'Anza (feuilleton TV) (segment Maria) * 1980 : Le Soleil en face, de Pierre Kast * 1980 : Au-delà de la gloire (The Big Red One), de Samuel Fuller * 1980 : Le Cœur à l'envers, de Franck Apprederis * 1980 : La Cage aux folles 2, d'Édouard Molinaro * 1981 : Les Affinités électives, de Claude Chabrol (TV) * 1981 : Les Plouffe, de Gilles Carle * 1981 : Le Marteau piqueur, de Charles L. Bitsch (TV) * 1981 : Le Beau monde, de Michel Polac (TV) * 1981 : Brideshead Revisited, de Michael Lindsay-Hogg et Charles Sturridge (feuilleton TV) * 1981 : Coup de torchon, de Bertrand Tavernier * 1982 : Boulevard des assassins, de Boramy Tioulong * 1982 : Le Choc, de Robin Davis * 1982 : Paradis pour tous, d'Alain Jessua * 1982 : La Marseillaise, de Michel Berny (TV) * 1983 : La Scarlatine, de Gabriel Aghion * 1983 : Mortelle randonnée, de Claude Miller * 1984 : L'Amour en héritage (Mistral's Daughter), de Kevin Connor et Douglas Hickox (feuilleton TV) * 1984 : Les Voleurs de la nuit, de Samuel Fuller * 1984 : Le Sang des autres, de Claude Chabrol * 1984 : Un printemps sous la neige (The Bay Boy), de Daniel Petrie (non créditée) * 1984 : Le Soleil se lève aussi (The Sun Also Rises), de James Goldstone (feuilleton TV) * 1985 : Isola, Un', de Carlo Lizzani (TV) * 1985 : Poulet au vinaigre, de Claude Chabrol * 1985 : Night Magic, de Lewis Furey * 1985 : La Cage aux folles 3 : Elles se marient, de Georges Lautner * 1986 : La Gitane, de Philippe de Broca * 1986 : Suivez mon regard, de Jean Curtelin * 1987 : Le Festin de Babette (Babettes gæstebud), de Gabriel Axel * 1987 : Barbara Hutton, destin d'une milliardaire (Poor Little Rich Girl: The Barbara Hutton Story), de Charles Jarrott (TV) * 1988 : Les Saisons du plaisir, de Jean-Pierre Mocky * 1988 : Corps z'a corps, d'André Halimi * 1988 : Les Prédateurs de la nuit (Faceless), de Jesús Franco * 1988 : Il Nido del ragno, de Gianfranco Giagni * 1989 : Sons, d'Alexandre Rockwell * 1989 : Champagne Charlie, d'Allan Eastman (TV) * 1989 : Manika, une vie plus tard, de François Villiers * 1990 : La Messe en si mineur, de Jean-Louis Guillermou * 1990 : TECX, de Antonia Bird, Alan Cooke et Renny Rye (série TV) * 1990 : Jours tranquilles à Clichy, de Claude Chabrol * 1992 : Pleure pas ma belle (Weep No More, My Lady), de Michel Andrieu (TV) * 1992 : Le Droit à l'oubli, de Gérard Vergez (TV) * 1992 : Betty, de Claude Chabrol * 1994 : Le Tour d'écrou (The Turn of the Screw), de Rusty Lemorande * 1994 : L'Évanouie, de Jacqueline Veuve (TV) * 1995 : Le Fils de Gascogne, de Pascal Aubier * 1995 : Au petit Marguery, de Laurent Bénégui * 1996 : Risque maximum (Maximum Risk), de Ringo Lam * 1996 : Petit, de Patrick Volson (TV) * 1997 : Un printemps de chien, d'Alain Tasma (TV) * 1997 : Arlette, de Claude Zidi * 1998 : Madeline, de Daisy von Scherler Mayer * 1999 : Belle Maman, de Gabriel Aghion * 2000 : Le Pique-nique de Lulu Kreutz, de Didier Martiny * 2000 : La Bicyclette bleue, de Thierry Binisti (feuilleton TV) * 2001 : J'ai faim !!!, de Florence Quentin * 2002 : Ma femme s'appelle Maurice, de Jean-Marie Poiré * 2004 : Sissi, l'impératrice rebelle, de Jean-Daniel Verhaeghe (TV) * 2005 : La Battante, de Didier Albert (feuilleton TV) * 2005 : Trois femmes… un soir d'été, de Sébastien Grall (feuilleton TV) Catégorie:Actrice française Catégorie:naissance en 1932 de:Stéphane Audran en:Stéphane Audran